you wanted to know
by RighteousHate
Summary: For Natsumeseries Contest! this is what happens, when two heardless parents don't care about their children. natsumikan, probably a bin OOC... oneshot R


hey guys... i'm back with another oneshot... this one is for the Natsumeseries Contest... my fist contest... let's see if they like it *scaareeed*

please enjoy xD

**You wanted to know**

„Natsume?" Her head turned about 25 degrees, her eyes barely catching a part of his shoulders.

"Hm?"

Her hand shivered briefly in his grip, before she had it under control again.

"Is it over?"

He kept his eyes closed and listened to the caring wind. Her hair tickled his neck. Maybe he should have waited until it had grown back completely. He liked it better that way.

After a few moments of quiet thinking, he pushed his head softly against hers.

"Don't know."

Mikan grew silent again, relying on the support of his back, and looked up to the crimson tinted sky. Some orange colored clouds interrupted the heavenly sea of blood.

Blood. Mikan had seen enough of it. More than a human should ever see. She wondered what happened, what had turned her peaceful little world into that messed up one-way street. Her thoughts went back to the day when all began.

* * *

"Mikan-sama.", a maid chuckled, while brushing her hair. "You've got some weird ideas. But I'll ask the chef." Mikan saw in the mirrow that Ellen-san was tilting her head. The brown-haired 19-year old was her absolute favorite servant and the best friend she had in this house.

"Ponytail or pigtails?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"You choose." Chirped a happy Mikan. "And if the chef really makes it, you'll have to try too. I'm sure it's delicious."

"Hm… then, a ponytail. But, Mikan-sama, are you sure you want to try a chocolate cake with _chili_?"

"Of course"

Ellen sighed theatrically and shook her head. "Mikan Sakura. Don't complain when you get stomachache. You know, it's unfit for a young girl like you to thi…" her semi-serious lecture was interrupted, when they started to laugh at the same time. Mikan bent forward and held her belly, so Ellen quickly let go of her long silky hair. Some strands fell over her shoulders and trembled in the air.

"Try not to cry, please. I've already finished your make-up."

Ellen calmed down and now held Mikan's shoulder in order to help her doing the same. When the girl sat upright again, the maid continued doing her hair. She let a few strands beside her head, brushed back the rest and put them into a high ponytail.

"Finished. And now, hop hop, go and get dressed. I've put your blue dress on the bed. Your father awaits you in ten minutes in the dining room." She clapped her hand twice, twirled around and with a wide smile on her face she rushed out of the door.

Alone in her room, Mikan had put on her favorite dress, a light blue, strapless one with white flowers printed on the side. Just the moment she turned around to look at the mirror, she noticed something was wrong. Hadn't she closed the window ten min- She didn't even had the time to scream, as a hand abrasively covered her mouth with a stinking piece of cloth. The last thing she noticed was a hoarse cough right beside her left ear. Then, everything became black.

* * *

A hurricane roared near her, making her almost deaf. She couldn't ever her herself shouting. She barely managed to breath, and the storm made it nearly impossible to catch the badly needed air. Her head throbbed painful and the rest of her body ached like it had never done before. She was scared to hell. She couldn't move her limps, he wasn't able to see, everything was black. She didn't feel anything, just that creepy fear and the stinging pain, that had captured every inch of her body. She couldn't do anything. She began to hyperventilate. It was hopeless.

Then, it was over. No pain, no hurricane, no noise, no light. The only thing she heard was her breath between her screams and a high pitched sough.

And then, a low voice trying to calm her down.

Slowly, her panic decreased and she managed to use her brain again. Almost immediately she knew the reason for the darkness and opened her eyes. She blinked twice, until her eyes were accustomed to the dim light.

She jerked back as she realized that somebody's face was just a few inches away from hers.

"So you are conscious again. Good" The face moved away and now, she could take a better look the person who had been leaning over her. It was a boy about her age, black hair, and the most stunning eyes she had ever seen. Crimson colored iris. If she had to describe it, she would have called it 'frozen fire'. She stared at the ice-cold orb, until he turned around and walked away.

"Ah, wait!" Her voice was low and hoarse, and her throat was aching like she hadn't drunken anything for a few days.

"Water is on the bedside table. Bathroom is there." He pointed to a wooden door on the other side of the room. Then he left thought the door beside the bathroom and she was alone again.

* * *

"Ne, Natsume?"

It had been a week and two days since Mikan had woken up in his room. At first, she had been scared to hell, understandable when one considered the circumstances.

But now, she had found a new friend.

Apart from being the one who kidnapped her and his cool attitude, she had discovered that he was actually a caring person, who was used by his father, the director of 'Kaori-chamber', the main concurrent of her father's company, as a worthless puppy which was doing all the dirty things for the business.

When she started to pity him, he got mad. He had hissed that he didn't need anyone's charity and, what he regretted almost immediately, in his rage he had told her he reason why she was here.

"Hm?" He continued reading his manga, but she knew he listened.

"Do you think I was a bad daughter?"

Surprised, Natsume lowered his comic and looked at the girl sitting in front of the oven, drying her wet hair.

"Don't know. Why?"

"No one would toss a good daughter away, right?" He heard the pain in her voice, again hating himself for telling her the truth.

"It's not you who's at fault. Your dad's a scrum, and you know that."

Her voice was low and sad as she replied. "Please, don't insult father. He must have had a reason."

"His reason was money. Why are you still defending him? He put a microchip in your body, one that might shorten you life, just to assure that no one steals the new technology he developed. If someone tries to read the contained data with force, the chip explodes. Do I have to speak further? Your dad is the one who's at fault, it's not you."

He watched a single tear running down her cheek and looked at his manga again. He knew he hurt her, but it was necessary for her to understand. He didn't want to lose her smile, or the caring hand, that aided him whenever her came home bruised. And there was one thing he wanted to try. He had never thought about it before, but now, it was time. His grip tightened a bit when he heard a door opening.

"Good night, Natsume. I'll go to bed a bit earlier today."

"Dry your hair at least. I don't want to have to look after a sick girl." he grunted.

Mikan smiled weakly and nodded. "Okay. Have a nice dream."

Nice dream. Natsume rolled his eyes at her stupidity. She should have noticed by now that he had no dreams. Not while sleeping and not when he was awake. Dreams were something he couldn't afford to have.

* * *

Again, some time passed. Much to Natsumes delight, Mikan's cooking got better and better, and so it's wasn't that surprising to find her in front of the oven when he came home.

When the girl heard the door, she smiled and turned around. "Welcome home, Natsume." Her eyes widened when she saw the latter, covered in blood, almost unable to stand. Immediately she hurried to his side, put his arm around her shoulders and helped him into the living room. Almost crying she scanned his body. Nearly every inch of his skin was bruised or cut. Some wounds weren't deep, but the majority was severe. She wondered how many blood he had already lost, turned around and hurried towards the first-aid kit. With trembling hands she kneeled in front of him and started to disinfect the cuts. After she had cleaned and tended the wounds, she caressed his left cheek, the only place that was mainly unharmed.

"What happened?" She asked, ignoring the tears running down her face and the fact, that he was almost unconscious.

His lips formed a small smile. "I'm free." Then he passed out.

That night, Mikan stayed by his side, holding his hand, crying.

In the morning, just a few minutes before six, she stood up and went into the kitchen. There, she took the biggest scissor they had and began to cut her hair.

"Let's end this." She muttered, when she sensed Natsume standing in the door.

* * *

"Mikan?"

The girl jerked out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" she enjoyed the gentle breeze. The red sky had turned into a dark blue, and she could already see the first stars. The brunette smiled at the moon. She had never noticed how beautiful the beach was at night.

"I think it's time." His kind voice captured her. She had never heard him talking like this.

"You're right." She released his hand, put a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear and stood up. Natsume was already on his feet and offered his hand again. Gladly, she took it and looked at the scenery before them. The sea was calm and just a few little waves rolled over the surface. The blurry reflection of the moon glowed in the dim light of the night. It was beautiful.

"I'm scared." She tightened her grip and looked at Natsume.

"You can turn back if you want." he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek.

Mikan shook her head. She couldn't.

"You know very well that I won't leave you." She whispered, her voice trembling, as well as her entire body. She laughed weakly. "I'm such a coward."

He just shook his head.

Then, he took a step forward, but since she neither move or let go of his hand, he had to stop again. He turned around and looked at his partner.

Mikan tilted her head and smiled sadly. "I have one more question." Her voice was barely audible, but he heard it and nodded, asking her to continue.

"What do you think of me?"

Natsume was taken aback, but soon he composed himself.

"You are kind, caring, annoying, you never give up, you don't-"

"I didn't mean my characteristics." She interrupted him. "What am I to you? That's what I meant."

The raven haired raised an eyebrow.

Unsure if she went too far, she looked away.

"Forget it."

"I won't!" he grinned. He jerked forward and took her other hand too. Before Mikan could react, she felt his lips on hers. Shocked, she wanted to step back, but he didn't let her. After a few seconds of halfhearted struggle, she gave in and kissed back.

When he finally released her, he smirked. "You wanted to know."

"Yeah. Let's go." She smiled, turned towards the sea and started to walk.

Natsume was at her side, when her feet got wet. He was still there, when the water reached her belly. And he held her hand as the water completely swallowed them.

The next morning everything was gone. The two of them didn't leave a single evidence of her existence behind, and even their footprints were washed away by the sea.

* * *

**soo... i hope you liked it xD**

i know it's a bit


End file.
